The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueavared’.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having variegated leaves, attractive floral bract coloration and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number 05-005-18, not patented. The cultivar Dueavared was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in December, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since December, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.